Tristram
Tristram (or "Old Tristram") was a town of Khanduras, now nothing more than ruins. History Origins In ancient times, Jered Cain and his fellow Horadrim slew Diablo during the Dark Exile and sealed him within one of the three soulstones. Jered then hid the soulstone in the Horadric monastery. Over the course of many generations, the Horadrim Order began to dissipate, what with the three Prime Evils bound within the soulstones. As their numbers dwindled, the monastery fell into ruin. Over time, villages popped up in the surrounding area, the denizens unaware of the terror that lurked in the labyrinth beneath. Tristram was a case in point.Diablo Manual The Coming of Darkness After many years, Leoric, from the kingdom of Westmarch, conquered and converted Khanduras to the Zakarum religion and became king. He made Tristram Khanduras's capital, with his seat of power in the ancient Horadrim monastery, now a cathedral. The Archbishop Lazarus, Leoric's most trusted adviser and an envoy of the Zakarum, ventured deep into the cathedral, attracted by some mystic energy. At the bottom he found Diablo's soulstone. Diablo, having fully corrupted the soulstone, was able to influence Lazarus into shattering it. He tried to take control of Leoric's body, and while he managed to drive the king mad, he was never able to fully possess Leoric. Diablo then left the king's body and requested of Lazarus a weaker host, and the archbishop proceeded to bring Albrecht, Leoric's son, to Diablo. Rapidly possessing the prince, the Lord of Terror finally was able to fully manifest in the mortal realm once again. Leoric was left even more insane by the disappearance of his son, and thought the townsfolk guilty, and even his loyal knights. His knights, led by Lachdanan, were sent (by the advice of Lazarus) to a suicidal war against the larger kingdom of Westmarch; more than half of Tristram's citizens were charged with treason and murdered. When Lachdanan returned defeated to Tristram, he found the city devastated. He confronted the king, finally perceiving that there was no salvation for Leoric. When King Leoric attacked Lachdanan and his knights, Lachdanan ordered them to defend themselves and a fierce battle ensued, until Lachdanan and his forces were able to overcome the darkened monarch. With his dying breath, Leoric cursed Lachdanan and his knights to serve him in darkness, forever. Soon after, Tristram was attacked by a horde of demons, and the once-holy cathedral became a place of dark cults and rituals. The archbishop emerged from the ancient Horadric monastery, and rallied the townsfolk into finding the lost prince in the dungeon; only to lure them into a confrontation with The Butcher, a powerful demon, who slew many that night, and left very few survivors. What was left of Tristram's townsfolk either left the town or tried to survive however they could in the demon-infested town. Salvation and Damnation Many heroes were attracted to Tristram, whether it be for the rumoured riches within the cathedral or a chance to test their mettle against the monsters that plagued the town. Among them was Prince Aidan, son of Leoric. He ventured into the cathedral's depths and slew the Lord of Terror, binding his essence within the soulstone, and joining it to his flesh. This was an act intended to contain the demon, but it only resulted in Diablo asserting his will over the prince. Tristram celerbrated their victory, but Aidan, now the Dark Wanderer, came to leave the town. Upon his departure, demons returned to the town, slaughtering its inhabitants.Diablo II Manual Survivours included Gillian and Adria (both having left before the carnage)The Order and Deckard Cain, who was rescued by a new group of heroes in pursuit of the Dark Wanderer.Diablo II, The Sightless Eye Among the Ruins Tristram never recovered from the horror Diablo inflicted. A new settlement dubbed "New Tristram" grew up in an area not too distant from the original townsite, based on travellers seeking to reap what treasures remained in the cathedral, but this settlement too faded into obscurity. By 1285, the fires of the past had long since burnt out, leaving nothing but charred ruins.Diablo III, Act I Game Location Diablo and Hellfire Tristram is the hub of Diablo and its expansion. The following NPCs can be interacted with: *Adria *Celia (Hellfire only) *Complete Nut (Hellfire only) *Deckard Cain *Farnham *Gillian *Griswold *Kael Rills *Lester (Hellfire only) *Ogden *Pepin *Wirt Diablo II In Diablo II, Tristram is shown to be destroyed by demons. The zone can by accessed through a special portal opened within the circle of Cairn Stones in the Stony Field The zone is not random. Near the portal entrance to the zone is a cow corpse that explodes if the player character clicks on it (possible reference to The Secret Cow Level). In the southern part of the town the now undead Griswold can be found, and west of him is usually a Unique Skeleton Archer and his minions. In the center is Deckard Cain's prison, guarded by Champion Skeletons and surrounded with gold. In the northwest are Carvers and their shamans, along with Wirt's corpse and a house with gold in it. Other monsters are randomly spawned. Along with Wirt's, corpses are shown being near the locations where the original townsfolk of Tristram once stood, seemingly signifying that they were killed. It's not known for certain that all had perished; only Adria the Witch's corpse is not accounted for, by virtue of her leaving before the carnage. Diablo III The Old Ruins are the ruins of Tristram, and can be visited in Act I of the game. Risen have been attacking the town, under the command of the newly risen Skeleton King. Captain Rumford and his guards tryed to defend the town, and it would have fallen if not for the actions of the nephalem. It is here where Tyrael was brought when he was rescued by him. Near the shattered fountain, the remains of Deckard Cain's imfamous cage still sits where it was lowered to. The exploding cow corpse has rotted away, leaving the skeleton behind. Locations *Griswold's Fine Weapons *Tavern of the Rising Sun *Tristram Cathedral Trivia "Tristram" is an alternate name for Tristan—one of the Knights of the Round Table from Arthurian legend. "Triste" is the French word for sad. References de:Tristram fr:Tritram Category:Diablo I Category:Diablo II Category:Diablo I Category:Diablo II